Silent Screams
by Rainbrat
Summary: AU Yugi didn't scream when he met Death. He fell in love. Kleptoshipping Yami no BakuraxYugi. Character death


So this is my round two entry for Compy's competition.

Pairings: Kleptoshipping (Yami no Bakura x Yugi)

Warnings: Character death, a lot of it. I guess this could be slash.

Summary: Yugi didn't scream when he met Death. He fell in love.

Side note: 'Yami' means darkness.

Yami no Bakura is referred to as Death.

_Italics _are for Death's thoughts.

--

Fourteen-year-old Yugi Mouto didn't scream when he was covered in his older brother's blood.

Didn't scream when the stranger shot down his older brother in an ally.

Didn't scream when the gun was pointed at his head.

"Your next brat"

Because Yugi Mouto wasn't afraid to die.

He was afraid of Death.

--

Five-year-old Yugi Mouto didn't scream when the train came to a terrifying halt halfway across the bridge.

The passengers around him screamed enough for that when the first carriage took its precarious plunge off the track, dangling hazardly off the second carriage, the one in which Yugi was seated.

Yugi just clutched his brother's hand harder when the glass from the roof showered down onto the train's passengers, causing their screams to grow even louder.

Yugi was still quite as he watched his brother fall before him and the screams drown into the occasional whimper or moan as he sat still on the only undisturbed seat in the wreck.

He didn't even utter a sound when he saw Death's shadow.

Five-year-old Yugi Mouto just sat on the train seat, still clutching the necklace his brother had bought him for his birthday.

Occasionally the boy would glance down at the moaning passengers beside him, watching the odd angles and blood flung over the other seats while he remained untouched.

A thought would be given to his brother lying unconscious at his feet.

Yugi Mouto was the only one who saw Death's outlined shadow creep past the carriage door, his silhouette stopping and sliding the door open.

But still, Yugi Mouto did not scream.

Death watched his new victim with interest. Unlike the other passengers the boy sat still, not affected at all by the new turn of events.

_Silly child, didn't your brother ever teach you?..._

The boy looked up, his wide lilac orbs searching the new occupant of his carriage up and down.

"Are you here to save me?" Yugi's voice was strangely empty, letting surrealism taking over. Death shrugged, sauntering over to stand by his victim.

"No. I'm here to kill you"

The pain these people where experiencing was nothing compared to what Death had seen. Only minutes before he had smiled as he sent a screaming tanned girl to her doom, her tall brunette companion following soon after.

They didn't interest Death. People were the same where ever he went. Miserable, begging for their lives. But this boy was different.

_Anybody who sees death dies._

"Why would you want to do that?" The boy regarded him with ample curiosity, cocking his head to one side.

"I'm Death" The said figure reached out and took the boy's thin hand, kissing it softly "Nice to make your acquaintance..."

"Yugi" The boy giggled and Death smiled despite himself."You can't be death"

Death raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. "And why not?"

"You don't look like him"

"Have you ever seen _him?"_

"Well no, but I imagine he'd be very scary"

Death chuckled, reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair "And I'm not?"

"No" Yugi decided, still smiling. "You're not"

Death's tone changed and he bent on one knee, his eyes downcast "Thank you Yugi. That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me"

"Don't people like you?"

"Well people don't like what I do very much"

"What do you do?"

"I kill people"

At the words the smaller boy shivered, wrapping his arms around his chest. "Why do you do that?"

"Well" Death tried to explain, waving his hand around so that Yugi could see his fellow passengers staring at him with horror. "I'm Death, it's my job"

Yugi rolled his eyes "Didn't you listen, Deaths a stupid name. Surely not everybody calls you that"

"Usually the people I'm associated with call me something pretty rude. I guess you could call me Yami."

Yugi laughed again and a teenaged woman stared at him, platinum blue hair coated in blood, cerulean eyes bulging as she surveyed the odd little boy on the brink of madness. But by the time she saw his companion it was far to late.

Yugi didn't notice when the lady's scream died in her throat, instead he pointed to the comatose figure on the floor. "My brother's name is Yami"

Death nudged the figure with his foot. Perhaps decking him with pieces of falling metal had been a little harsh. Oh well, the boy annoyed him. Why did he get to spend all his life with this wonderful little creation and Death didn't?

"Yami Bakura" Yugi exclaimed suddenly, reaching out and patting the figure's head with his open palm. Death blinked, catching Yugi's hands in his own and staring down at his small palm. "And why that name, little one?"

"Well I have a friend named Bakura, and he has white hair like you" Death grimaced, knowing that he had an appointment with the said boy's sibling soon.

"Thanks Yugi" The train slide a little further off the track and he heard Yugi give a startled cry. "We're going to die, aren't we?"

Death gave a small shrug of his shoulders and nearly jumped as he felt Yugi's arms wrap around his shoulders, hugging Death's bony human structure closer to his body. "I'm glad I met you Yami no Bakura "

"Thanks kid" Death closed his crimson eyes, leaning his head against Yugi's shoulder. The train carriage gave another shudder and Death felt the small boy shiver as they slipped further towards the ground.

"You don't want to die, do you Yugi?" Death cracked one eye open and twisted around to focus on Yugi.

"Wherever my brother goes I will follow" Yugi recited "I don't want to live without him but I don't really want to die either. But if Yami's there, then it'll be ok"

"Your brother isn't immortal. He can't always protect you" Yugi broke the embrace, staring up at Death in wonder.

"Wha-" But Death raised one pale slender to his lips. "Hear me out. "Come live with me. Be my bride Yugi"

"You, you mean in the underworld?" Yugi stammered, sitting up a little straighter.

"I can take care of you"

Yugi giggled nervously. "I can't live with you Yami no Bakura"

Death felt his fists clench. This was getting annoying. "And why not?" He barked, the train slipping further and further towards the ground with each word until Yugi was nearly slipping off his seat, still perfectly calm.

"Well Yami would miss me to much" Yugi pointed at the unconscious figure at their feet, his arm twisted at an odd angle and caught in a mess of cords leaking out of a busted electricity compartment. "So I'd better not"

"I see" Death spat, glaring daggers at Yami's slumped figure. "You won't leave brother dearest. Good boy"

There was a sound above the pair and Yugi looked up, seeing that the roof had been blown in revealing a gray bleak sky.

Hovering just above the train a paramedic was beginning to descend, suspended on a ladder hanging from a helicopter waiting nearby.

And it was then; as the train gave another shuddering plunge did Yugi realize exactly what position he was in.

"I'm not leaving without Yami" The five year old glared into Death's crimson eyes with unshakeable determination.

"Promise me you'll always be mine"

"Yami-"

"Promise me or I'll kill him"

Perhaps Yugi understood. Perhaps he didn't. Perhaps he was just be difficult.

"I promise I'll be yours" Yugi took a step back, beginning to wave his small arms frantically to the descending paramedic. "When Yami no longer walks this earth"

"That can be arranged"

--

Yugi didn't scream when the gun went off for the second time.

He didn't scream as the small steel bullet raced towards his head.

Because fourteen year old Yugi Mouto was distracted by something else.

Yugi Mouto could see Death open his arms for him.

"Welcome home, love"

And this time Yugi really did scream.


End file.
